Valentine Balloons
by AngelicFairy
Summary: Tai wants to ask Sora to the Valentine's dance but in a special way. He decides to send her some balloons but somehow, Sora misinterprets a certain action and now believes that Tai doesn't like her and that she has a secret admirer.
1. Valentine's Eve

****

***Author's Note***

This is my first actual Taiora fic, so please give me a break and review! I was inspired to write this when I saw people in our school getting Valentine balloons. And BTW, when I say odd or even day, I'm talking about a block scheduling. If you don't know what that is, just e-mail me and I'll explain if you want. I'm just too lazy to explain in the fic. Also, I'm going to use dollars as the money instead cause I have no idea how the Japanese money works.

****

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this computer I used to type this but and Maura, Sam, Jim, and Carlie. Jim and Carlie are just people I made for this fic only. 

****

*Dedication: To ~*Liz*~ who's e-mail is taiorafan so this is for her. :) And to I Am Canadian AKA Mandie and lastly to Innosence. You guys are one reason I keep writing and also to all reviewers out there! Thank you!

* * *

**Valentine Balloons**

**Part 1**

** By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura***

* * *

Tai Kamiya walked down the hall of Obidia High towards his locker. It was ten Tuesday morning and as he walked, he glanced at the walls, which were decorated with paper hearts, romantic pictures, and posters telling of the upcoming Valentine's Day dance. He sighed as he reached his locker and twirled the combination lock. One thing, one single, solitary thought, had been nagging him the past few days. How to ask Sora. 

The dance was tomorrow night and he was running out of time. Of course, he had had more than enough time to ask but the question never came out of his mouth. And this particular dance was special. He had to ask at the right time and do everything the right way. Sighing again as he opening his locker and exchanged books, he thought of various ways to ask a girl to a dance.

But no, this wasn't just any girl. This was Sora Tackenouchi, one of his best friends and the girl of his dreams. He closed the locker door and proceeded down the hall to his next class, which was English. Unfortunately, he didn't have any classes with Sora today since it was an odd day. But he did see Maura Saiyun, his best friend since diaperhood. Maybe he should talk to her about asking Sora. Afterall, Maura was Sora's best friend too as well as Tai's. 

Tai walked into the classroom and took his usual seat in the back. He sat waiting for Maura as the rest of the class filed in. _Where is she?_ he thought. They had walked to school together that morning and she hadn't mentioned any doctor's appointments. Maybe she's sick. He recalled their conversation that morning and remembered Maura complaining about a slight headache and having a cold. 

The bell sounded and everyone quieted down. And Maura hadn't come. Tai frowned. He would have to go over to her house after school or deal with his problem himself. Taking out his notebook, he began copying down notes the teacher had put up on the overhead.

* * * * *

Sora sat in her desk and stared at the clock, which read 1:40. She was nervous because she would be meeting Tai at their usual meeting place under a tree near between both the middle and high school. The Digidestined Tree they liked to call it. Normally, Maura, Matt, Izzy, and the others met their too everyday for about fifteen minutes to talk, but she knew today, they had other plans. And the fact that Maura had gone home early. So it would be just her and Tai. Of course, Tai didn't know that. She hoped.

She sighed as she glanced up at the wall clock once more thinking it was broken. Sure, tenth grade history was boring but normally, it didn't feel this long. She felt like her heart would burst with anticipation and hope that Tai would finally ask her. What better place and time would there be? Seeing that there was only two minutes left till the bell, she quickly packed up her bag and waited. 

__

Brring! Brring!

Sora jumped up quickly at the sound along with the rest of the students and ran out to the hall. Before she could walk to the tree, she had to make a stop at her locker. Walking down the hall, she noticed many students holding pink and red heart shaped balloons in their hands. She smiled at the thought of Tai sending her a balloon. It would be nice to receive one from him even though it wasn't different from others. 

As she reached her locker, she saw Tai waiting there and her hopes rose. Maybe he couldn't wait to ask her at the tree. Maybe he would ask her now. Or maybe he just wanted to say hi. She tried not to get her hopes too high as she waved and smiled at the boy.

"Hey Sora. How's it going?" he asked returning her smile with a warm one.

"Pretty good. Ready to go to the tree?" Sora asked willing her hands not to tremble as she spun the dial on her locker.

Tai's smile dropped, "Uh...I'm sorry Sora." he looked down and continued, "I can't today. Sorry. I have to get home and get ready for soccer practice. I also have to give Maura her assignments." He kept talking to the floor. "I'm really sorry."

Sora tried not to show any emotion and forced a smile onto her face, "That's okay. Really, it is. The other's couldn't make it either. Just go home and tell Maura I hope she feels better for the dance tomorrow."

"Sure. Well," Tai shifted his backpack. "I'll see you around." he smiled once more and walked away.

As soon as he did, Sora felt tears well up in her eyes. _NO! I will not cry!_ she commanded herself and wiped her eyes. She was so sure he would ask her today. The dance was tomorrow night! Time was running short. Maybe he got scared and would ask her tomorrow. She sighed and closed the locker door. Tomorrow. There was still tomorrow.

* * * * *

__

You idiot! Tai mentally smacked himself. He pushed the door open and stepped outside. Tai was furious with himself. Sora's locker was the perfect time and place to ask her. Of course, the Digidestined Tree would have been an even better place seeing as how they would have been alone. He kept walking with his head bent down in thought. He was so angry with himself that he didn't even notice that he was walking straight into someone. 

"Ow!" a boy's voice said. "Watch it!" 

Tai looked up expecting to see an angry face but instead saw a bunch of balloons. "Umm...sorry."

The hands holding the balloons moved to reveal the face of a boy from Tai's soccer team. "Hey Tai. It's okay. But you'd better be careful. You almost made me left go of these," he gestured to the balloons with his head.

Tai took a step back so he wasn't standing so close to the boy. "Sorry Jim. Who're they for?"

Jim smiled widely, "Who else?"

Tai was confused.

Jim saw this confusion in his face and sighed, "They're for Carlie of course! I wanted to surprise her. She's already left so I'm leaving these at her desk in first period. She'll find 'em tomorrow morning and be so happy! I can already picture her smile!" Jim sighed but this time it was a happy one.

"Oh," Tai said and then asked, "But won't they pop by tomorrow morning?"

Jim shook his head. "Nope. They'll stay up for at least two days. Besides, I'm buying her flowers that'll last even longer for the dance tomorrow."

Now Tai's brain was reeling. He could buy Sora balloons from the school! Why hadn't he thought of it before? 

"Say, how much do the balloons cost anyway?" Tai asked hoping he had some money.

"Hmm. It depends on a lot. If you want a single, a couple, a few, or a bunch, and if you want the balloons to be shaped or not. With words and designs or not. All that stuff."

Tai sighed as he looked at his friend exasperatedly, "Jim, just give me an estimate!"

"Oh. Why didn't you say so? Let's see, one balloon is seventy-five cents. Add twenty-five cents if you want it to be a heart. If you buy a bunch, each balloon is fifty-cents. And with words, add another, uh...twenty-five cents. I think. Those are all just guesses. I was so excited to buy balloons for Carlie that I didn't realize how much I was paying."

"Smart," Tai muttered as he jammed a hand in his pocket hoping to find some change. "Shoot!" he quickly put his backpack down on the grass, knelt down, and dug though it looking for some green or silver. "Man! I have no money!" Tai stood back up and hoisted up his bag. 

"Well, it's okay. You still have tomorrow." Jim said hoping to make Tai feel better. 

"Yeah," Tai agreed. "Tomorrow. There's still tomorrow."

* * * * *

__

Ring! Ring!

"Hewo?" 

"Uh...Maura? Is that you?"

"Soba! Hi! Yub! It's me. I hab a cold." Maura said as she sat up. She had been lying on the sofa watching TV since she had come home at nine that morning. It was very frustrating because she had been waiting for hours to find out whether Tai had finally asked Sora to the dance or not. Now, she would find out.

"I'm sorry. I hope you feel better for the dance tomorrow." Sora's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Thanks. Be too. So, dib he ask-ACHOO!" Maura quickly grabbed a couple of tissues and jammed them to her nose and sneezed again. "ACHOO!" she sniffed and turned back to the phone. "Sobby. I was sabing, dib he ask you?"

The answer she got was a very depressed sounding sigh.

"Whab! He dibn't! Why thab Tai!" Maura yelled with outrage. "I'be been hinting at hib to ask you." 

Sora sighed again. "Thanks Maura, but don't forget, there's still tomorrow."

Maura sniffled. "Yeab, there's still tobborrow. In fact, there's obly tobborrow."

* * * * *

Tai strolled up the walkway to Maura's house. He would ask her what Sora would think of balloons. It would be perfect. And he'd attach a note to it telling her to meet him somewhere but not signing his name. _Perfect!_ he thought. But first, he would ask Maura how she would feel about getting something like that. He wanted it to be perfect for Sora so he would first need a girl's opinion. 

He walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell while peering through the window. A few seconds later, Maura came wearing a robe and slippers. _Man! She really must be sick!_ he thought. She never wore her robe and slippers in front of anyone if she could help it. 

He waited for her to open the door and as soon as she did, she yanked him inside.

"Whoa!" Tai yelled as he stumbled and dropped some books and papers from his hand.

"Sobby," Maura apologized. "I hab the flu anb it's cold oubside." She picked up the books and papers and asked, "Are these for be?" 

Tai nodded, "Your homework."

"Wonberful. Bub now, you'b better go bebore you geb sick too." she said and with that, she opened the door once more and pushed him out with a wave.

Tai waved back and then cut through the lawn to his own house. He sighed as he realized he hadn't gotten to talk to Maura about his problem. _Oh well._ He would take a few bucks to school tomorrow and go along with his balloon plan and hope it worked.

* * *

****

***Author's Note***

I was trying to make this a one-part fic but I couldn't. I'm sorry! I swear I tried but I decided to put the day of the dance as second part. I guess this part is kinda short but oh well. I wanted to get it posted and I can't think of writing the second part yet which will probably turn out long. Anyway, for my first Taiora, how was it? Review please. Thanks. And like the colors? ^_^ Hope it wasn't too hard to read! 

****

*Maura*


	2. Valentine's Day

****

***Author's Note***

I am soooo sorry that it took me this long to get part 2 out. And thanks so much to all you reviewers! I got more reviews than I ever have in just a few days. Luv ya all! And disclaimer is the same as on part 1 except that I added Candice and Molly so I own them too. The dedication is the same as well but it's also dedicated to all of you who're reading and reviewing. Thanks!

* * *

****

Valentine Balloons

Part 2

By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura*

* * *

Sora quickly gulped down some orange juice Wednesday morning. She had just enough time to kiss her mother good-bye before she rushed through the door, grabbing her bag on the way out. As she walked to school, she felt her hopes rise again as it had the day before. 

Today had to be the day. She could feel it. It just had to be the day Tai finally asked her to the dance. Not to mention the fact that today was Valentine's Day and his last chance before the dance. Sometimes she wondered if she had just waited in vain for him. _Of course not! Today is it! _She shook her head and continued down the path to school. 

* * * * *

At around ten in the morning again, Tai walked to the balloon shop they had in their school. Nervously, he took his place in the long line behind a short freshman boy. Trying to calm his nerves, Tai began a friendly conversation with the boy and they slowly moved along. Getting closer and closer to the counter, Tai looked up at the wall behind the students running the store. The wall was covered with deflated balloons to show the customers their selections. 

Just looking at the large selection of choices made his head spin. There was small-sized balloons, medium ones, large ones, and extra-large ones. They came in an assortment of shapes and colors as well. Stars, hearts, circles, you name it. Even a Mickey Mouse shaped one. And as Jim had said, there were ones with words written on them as well as blank colors. Some just had pictures and no words. Some had both. It was enough to make anyone's head spin, not just Tai's, so he decided to just ask the girl what would be best and hope he had brought enough money. 

* * * * *

Walking down the hall in her own thought, Sora accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up and quickly apologized. The girl, it turned out, was one of Sora's friends from tennis.

"Oh I'm so sorry Candice!" Sora said.

Candice, waved a hand, "That's no problem. What the real problem is that double-crossing Tai!" she looked at Sora with sympathetic as well as angry eyes.

Sora looked at her confused. "Tai? Double-crossing? What are you talking about Candice?"

Candice sighed and grabbed Sora by the arm and began walking. "Come on. But be quiet!"

"Where are we going? Can't you just tell me?" Sora asked loosening her friend's grasp on her arm.

Candice shook her head and took a turn at a corner with Sora following. "A picture is worth thousand words," she stated simply.

Sora sighed and quietly followed knowing that it was no use trying to get anything out of Candice unless she wanted it to be out. Then quite suddenly, she bumped into Candice's back.

"Shh!" Candice whispered and motioned for Sora to look around the corner. 

Sora walked up and peered to the left of the corner and gasped. Hot tears filled her eyes but she quickly wiped them away and her mouth set in a grim line. 

"Candice, is that or should I say, who you wanted me to see?" Sora whispered brushing away the tears that wouldn't stop.

Candice nodded and looked at her friend sadly. "I'm sorry Sora. But I knew you'd find out sooner or later. I just thought I'd be better if you found out sooner and from a friend rather than from a gossip."

Sora placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Really. I'm glad you showed me." she tried to keep her voice from quavering as she peered back to where who they had seen was.

Just then, a voice rang down the hall stating one name clearly, "Sora!" Sora and Candice jumped. 

"Come on! Let's go! I can't face Tai after what I just saw," Sora muttered quickly and ran down the hall. 

Candice followed a few moments later but not before giving Tai an icy stare when he came around the corner. 

* * * * *

Tai walked down the halls with about a dozen balloons in his right hand. They were tied together with some plastic hearts and stars to hold them down. He had only planned to buy four or five balloons but somehow, he had left the counter with much more than that and much less money as well. As it turned out, Jim had told him the incorrect prices but luckily, Tai had brought just enough.

Now the question was how to get them to Sora but not letting her know that they were from him?

If Maura were at school, he would have asked her but then, Sora could have probably guessed they were from him. He had to find someone to get the balloons to Sora without being so obvious. Walking in deep thought, he ran into someone. 

"Ack!" shrieked a female voice.

Tai looked up into the face of one of his friends. "Molly. Sorry," he apologized with a grin.

Molly sighed and then smiled. "It's okay. I'll let you off as long as you tell me who those are for?" she said her eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Tai shook his head and laughed. "You always want to know everything don't you? Okay, I'll tell you as long as you promise to give them to the person and keep your mouth shut about who they're from."

Molly pretended to look shocked. "Don't yo trust me? Of course I won't tell! Now, who do you want me to give them to?"

Tai held out the balloons and Molly took them. "They're for," he leaned over to whisper, "Sora Tackenouchi."

Now to anyone else, namely Sora and Candice, when Tai had leaned over, it must have looked like he was giving her a peck on the cheek especially since the balloons made it harder to see the truth.

Molly's eyes widened and she squealed with delight, "Ooh! That's so wonderful! I know who she is but I've never actually met her. She'll love them I'm sure! I promise I won't say a word to her!" she smiled once more at him and hurried off to find Sora. 

Tai turned to walk to his next class when he saw a familiar face looking at him from around the corner.

"Sora!" he shouted happily. He walked towards her and was confused when he saw that she hadn't responded. Turning at the corner, he saw that Sora was running down the hall. He then came face-to-face with Candice who gave him such a look one would think he'd done something wrong and then she too, took off after Sora.

Tai just stood there dumbfounded. He scratched his head and wondered what had caused Sora to act that way. He hadn't done anything wrong had he? Had he forgotten to return a phone call from her? He wondered. But she hadn't called him last night. Sighing, he continued on his way to class.

* * * * *

Sora sat in the bathroom stall crying her eyes out. She was so sure Tai would ask her but instead, he went and gave a whole bunch of balloons to some other girl! And to top it off, he had given her a kiss on the cheek making the girl giggle! Sora didn't know what to do. When she saw the scene unfold before her eyes, she felt as though her heart was breaking into a million pieces. After this, how could someone glue those pieces back together? There was no one, no where in the world who would be able to do that. 

The bell rang telling students who were not in class that they were tardy, but Sora didn't care. What did anything matter anymore? Tonight was the night she had been looking forward to for weeks but her dreams had been shattered like glass. She especially couldn't go to her next class. Tai was in it! She couldn't face him after knowing his heart belonged to someone else. 

Sniffling, she slowly opened the stall door and peeked out. Making sure no one was there, she stepped out and stood in front of the sink and mirror. Looking at her reflection, she thought that now Tai would defiantly not want to take her nor would anyone else. Her face was red and blotchy from tears and her nose pink. 

A possible thought crossed her mind. She could skip school for the rest of the day and just sit at home and eat ice cream. But no, that wasn't an option. Her mother would punish her from now until her death. Reaching a hand over to the faucet, she turned it on and bent over to wash her face. She let the cool water, fall into her hands and over her face slowly. Might as well enjoy the little things in life such as water if not love. Standing back up, she turned the water off and reached for a paper towel when someone walked in making her jump.

"Oh sorry," said the girl. In her hand was a dozen balloons.

Sora quickly grabbed a towel paper and wiped the water off her face. "That's okay," she said with a sigh.

"You're Sora," the girl said rather than asked.

"Yes. I am. Why?" Sora asked not knowing this was the same girl she thought was going to the dance with Tai.

The girl giggled. "I'm Molly. And I've got a delivery for you."

Sora stared at her. "A delivery? Here in the bathroom?" 

Molly sighed. "Well, I would have like to deliver these to you somewhere more formal but since I finally found you in here..." she let it hang.

"You mean..." Sora stuttered," you mean those balloons are for me?"

Molly giggled again and held out the bunch. "Yup. For you, but not from me of course. I'm just the messenger."

Sora reached out a hand to take the balloons and just looked startled. Finally, she spoke up. "Umm...thank you. But, who are they from?" 

Molly giggled again, "I dunno. It's a mystery. I'm just the delivery girl. The attached note may be a clue though."

Sora lifted up the pink paper and read the typed note.

****

Dearest Sora,

Many a year ago, we met by the sea

You're my angel, my soul, my heart, and my key.

I've loved you forever and forever it'll be.

Please accept these balloons and go to the Valentine's dance with me.

To know who I am, look for a bright red rose,

A single rose, a sweet smell to your nose.

And one small balloon,

To match with your clothes.

Signed,

__

Your secret admirer

After reading, she looked up at Molly. "Wow. I've got a secret admirer," she said dully. Even though the thought of it was a bit exciting, Sora still couldn't face the fact about Tai.

Molly's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't sound so happy. What's wrong? You've got a secret admirer! You should be happy!"

Sora looked straight into Molly's eyes. "I know. But I just can't. The boy I've loved forever likes..." the tears started again. "Sorry, it's just that, he likes someone else." she finished in a whisper again trying to dry her eyes.

"What? Who is this boy?"

"Do you promise not to tell?" Sora asked not knowing why she was about to tell some girl she had just now met.

Molly put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "With all my heart."

"It's...it's Tai." 

"TAI!?" Molly gasped.

"What? What's wrong? I know. I shouldn't have waited for him this long. But I couldn't help it. Please don't tell him. I saw him give a bunch of balloons to some other girl and then even kiss her in the hall!" Sora began crying once more.

Molly looked shocked and then it came to her. Sora must have thought that Tai was actually giving her the balloons and that when Tai had leaned over to whisper Sora's name, it must have looked like a kiss. Looking at Sora, she felt like comforting the girl and telling her that Tai really did like her, but if she did that, Tai's whole plan would be ruined. Making up her mind, she decided to play along.

"Oh no! I can't believe he's going with someone else! The little devil!" Molly walked over to Sora and gave her a hug. "Just forget about him and go to the dance with someone who really cares like the guy who sent you these wonderful balloons!"

"But I wouldn't have any fun!" Sora mumbled into Molly's shoulder. 

Molly let go of Sora and looked her in eye, "Yes you will. Now, just take these balloons, go to class, and when you get home, get ready for the dance and look for the mystery man. Got me?" 

A small smile formed on Sora's lips. "Okay, okay. You're just like Maura, demanding. But how in the world is this guy going to know what color balloon to get to match with my clothes?"

Molly laughed. "I guess that was the only rhyming word that fit."

This made Sora laugh and wiping her eyes one more time, the two girls walked out of the girls' room to their classes. 

* * * * *

Tai sat in his class waiting for Sora to walk through the door with the balloons in her hand. Ten minutes went by and she still hadn't come. He looked at the teacher who was walking out of the room to take someone down to the office. _This is my chance. I'll quickly go see if I can find_- "Sora!"

Sora had just walked in through the door with balloons in hand one minute after the teacher had left. She ignored Tai and headed to a different seat rather than the one behind him where she usually sat. Instantly, the girls in their class swarmed Sora wanting to know from whom the many balloons were from and giggled when they found it was a secret admirer

Tai smiled thinking about his plan for that night. But he was confused at why Sora had chosen a seat so far away from him. Shrugging nonchalantly, he turned to a boy beside him and talked about soccer.

* * * * *

Sora walked home by herself after school. She had avoided Tai in class the whole time making sure he got the idea that she wanted nothing more to do with him. Holding the balloons tight in her hand, she quickened her pace hoping not to run into Tai on the way home. 

* * * * *

Slowly opening the school door, Tai walked outside dejectedly. Why hadn't Sora said a single word to him? She hadn't even acknowledged him. Maybe she was mad because she thought he hadn't asked her yet but he had! Of course, she wasn't supposed to know until tonight. He walked across the school lawn until he heard someone shout his name. Turning around, he saw that it was Molly. Stopping, he waited for her to catch up.

"Hey Tai. Listen, I've got to tell you something!" she breathed.

Tai looked at her. "I'm all ears. What's up?"

"Sora," Molly began, "thinks that you gave the balloons to me and that you gave me a kiss when you really leaned over to whisper her name in my ear. I gave her the balloons but she didn't know that I was the one you gave them to. So she thinks that you're going to the dance with someone else and that she has someone else as a secret admirer." 

Tai's eyes widened with realization. "So that's why she didn't even look at me in class!" Then he grinned. "Well, this makes it even better! She'll be so surprised that it's me! Thanks for letting me know Molly!"

Molly smiled back. "No problem. But one thing."

"What's that?" Tai raised an eyebrow.

"How are you going to know what color balloon to get that matches her clothes?" 

  * * * * *

Looking through her closet, Sora realized that she had absolutely nothing to wear. The dance didn't start until seven o'clock and right now it was only two-thirty. She had plenty of time to get ready but not enough time to go shopping. Pulling out the few dresses she had, she stared at them with disgust. There had to be something she could wear. 

She wanted to look special for whoever this guy was. He had obviously spent a lot of money just for her. Walking to her mom's room, she entered the closet and glanced at the rack of clothing. Sora went through her mother's party dresses and finally pulled out one. 

It was a gorgeous red dress that went to her knees. The top half was covered with tiny sequins that sparkled in the light. The sleeves were long and just perfect for this winter weather. Taking the dress back to her room, she stood in front of her full-length mirror examining it more carefully. If she wore the right amount of make-up and the right color shoes, she's look lovely.

Placing the dress on her bed, she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * * * *

At about five o'clock, Tai walked up and down and all around his house in a nervous fit. His suit was already ironed and shoes polished. Maura was over to and trying to calm him down. 

"It's okay Tai. Don't worry. You told me thab it's a goob thing that Soba thinks you're gobing with somebone else." Maura said rubbing her nose.

"What if she's gotten over me already?" Tai worried, running a hand through his hair.

Maura sighed and stood up without answering. She walked over to the sink and filled up a glass of water. Walking back over to where Tai was, she stood directly in front of him. "Tai?" He looked at her. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELB!" And down came the water.

"Gaak!" he yelled and jumped. Glaring at her, he yelled. "What'd you do that for?" he grabbed a paper towel and wiped his face.

"Do you think Soba woulb geb ober you so fast?" Maura said glaring back at him.

Tai looked down and then smiled. "I guess you're right. Okay, I'll stop worrying. But now, I have to go take my shower. But I'm still worried she might not go."

Maura put a hand on his shoulder and then quickly removed it because it was wet. "Dob't wobby. After that poemb I wbote for you? She'll come! And you'be alreaby taken a showber!"

Tai flicked some water at her. "Now I'm really worried. You're poems never convinced anybody of anything!"

"Hey! My poembs aren't that bad! Yours are worse! That's why I wbote ib for you!" she pushed towards the stairs. "Now go take you're shower. Now rebember, Soba's weabing a red dress so get a reb balloon." Maura knew this from a call from Sora. "I'm gobing home now. Good luck." And with a final wave, she let herself out the door and cut across the lawn to her house.

* * * * *

Sora stood in front of her mirror again but this time, she was wearing the dress and ready to go. It was ten minutes to seven. Her short brown hair was crimped and her bangs held back with red clips. She had black hoes on and on her feet were silver sandals she had borrowed from Maura. She applied some light lipstick and brushed on some blush across her cheeks making them the slightest bit rosy. In her ears were tiny silver hearts. "Perfect." She whispered and walked downstairs where her mom was waiting to drive her to school instead of having to walk.

* * * * *

Tai walked out of his house still nervous. He was wearing a black suit with red tie. In his hand, he held a red rose and in the other a red balloon with the word, "I love you," printed on it. His dad was waiting for him with the car already started. Tai took a glance towards Maura's house and saw her looking out the window at him. He waved a hand and she gave him a thumbs-up sign. 

* * * * *

Arriving at the dance just five minutes after seven, Sora saw that it was already in full swing. Walking over to the refreshment table, she wished one of her friends were with her. She felt so alone waiting for her mystery date. Picking up a heart shaped cookie, she broke it in half and smiled sadly looking at the two pieces in her hands. This broken heart reminded her of her own heart, which was broken. She didn't even think that her secret admirer could repair it. Popping on of the halves in her mouth, she turned around looking for a boy with a rose and supposedly red balloon though she still had no idea how he would know what color she was wearing.

* * * * *

Tai took a deep breath and entered the gymnasium where the dance was being held. He was about fifteen minutes late because of car trouble. They didn't even live that far from school and he had wanted to walk the rest of the way but his dad insisted. Now, he stood there looking around for Sora. _Aha!_ He thought. She was sitting in a chair to the left of him on the other side. Her back was towards him so she didn't see him arrive. Breathing deeply again, he began to walk over. 

* * * * *

A slow song began as Sora sat in her chair. So far, there was no sign of her mystery man. She hoped it wasn't all just a big joke at her expense. Sighing as she watched couples sway with the music, her mind wandered to thoughts of Tai. _No! I will not think of him._ Aloud she said, "If he's happy with someone else, well, I don't want to get in the way of his happiness."

"The only person I'm happy with is you," a voice said behind her.

Sora jumped up off the chair and whirled around. She hadn't meant to speak aloud. "Tai!" she gaped at him thinking how cute he looked in a suit.

Tai smiled shyly and nodded. "Hi Sora." he said softly.

Sora then took a good look at what was in his hands. "A single rose and a small balloon," she whispered her hands flying to her mouth. "It was you? _You're _my secret admirer?"

Tai nodded again.

"But-but, I thought that you-you-I-but-I thought--someone else--balloons--kiss," Sora stammered and sat down not being able to take it in. Tai was the one all along! How could she have been so wrong?

Tai took a seat beside her, placing the rose in her lap. "I'm sorry if what you thought hurt you but now you know it's not true. I gave Molly the balloons to give to you. When I whispered your name in her ear, it must have looked like a kiss." 

Tears formed in Sora's eyes. "Tai. I'm so sorry." she picked up the rose and smelled it. "It _is_ a sweet smell to my nose."

Tai smiled and took her hand still holding the red balloon. "Will you dance with me?" 

Sora looked deep into his chocolate eyes. "Of course." 

Then, with out expectance, Tai leaned over and kissed her right on the lips. The balloon, which was in his hand, somehow twirled around both their hands tying them together. 

Finally letting go, Sora said, "Tai, thanks for the Valentine Balloons."

* * *

****

***Author's Note***

Well, (*smiles nervously*) how was it? The end of my first Taiora and first romance fic. I hope ya all liked it. And like I said, I'm very sorry for taking this long getting it out. And the poem really sucked. Sorry. Poems are not my thing. I'm surprised I could even think of a first line. Well, review please. Thanks! ^_~

****

*Maura*


End file.
